


Soulmates.

by Iwantkimbleetosteponme



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantkimbleetosteponme/pseuds/Iwantkimbleetosteponme
Summary: Just read it.
Relationships: K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Kokichi and Shuichi have been together for a while now, believing they are each other's soulmates.  
The soulmate system has been ancient, scientists have spent hundreds of years trying to figure it out.  
As it turns out, your soulmate's last words before they pass away are written on your body. Only then you can realize if that is your true soulmate or not.  
You can't know who your soulmate is until their death, such a cruel way to determine and find your soulmate.  
It's easier in a killing game though, but it doesn't make it any less heartbreaking.  
Seeing your friends die, your soulmate can still be someone else in the outsideworld.  
Such a situation that is supposed to cause so much heart wrenching, awful despair, in the end can bring out the hope in someone.  
Or can it?  
  
The 5th class trial has started, everyone but Shuichi didn't mind Kokichi's possible death.  
But the exisal appeared, which made no one sure of what was happening at that point.  
It was dizzying, confusing.  
Soon enough, they determined Kokichi was the actual victim and Kaito was the culprit.  
After Kaito's execution, Monokuma felt something, perhaps he took pity on the dark haired detective.  
He didn't even know Kokichi's last words, he would never be able to know his real soulmate.  
  
"Hey, Mr. Detective! I have something real special for you." Monokuma said as he handed Shuichi a small tablet with security camera footage of Kokichi's death.  
  
He watched, and before Kokichi got killed by the hydraulic press he said his last words.  
"Shuichi, I have always believed in hope after all." He said.  
Shuichi rolled up his sleeve of his right arm.  
  
Sure enough, those same exact words were on his arm.  
He smiled sadly but gently, a small tear falling down his face.  
Kokichi was his soulmate.  
Content with the information, he gave back the tablet to Monokuma and nodded, walking away back to his room.  
  
He thought about every moment he shared with his troublesome soulmate.  
Although he now knew Kokichi truly was his soulmate, he was still sad.  
He died.  
All of that, just to try and end a killing game?  
He admired him of course, someone giving away their life just to stop the endless suffering of his friends was incredible.  
But it was still crazy thinking about it, he couldn't imagine what was going through the purple haired male's head the whole time.  
  
He knew Kokichi's true personality, that he hid behind a mask, to try and stop everything.  
It hurt him more that his classmates didn't like Kokichi.  
His death felt meaningless to everyone else but his soulmate.  
Sad pondering about it, Shuichi turned in his bed all night.  
Something wasn't quite right, he could feel it.  
Waking up in the middle of the night a few times too, his anxiety was acting up.  
  
But surely, everything was alright, he knew that.  
No, he wanted to believe that.  
-  
  
The last trial has ended a bit ago, Tsumugi was executed and Kiibo was blowing up everything in his path, everything his eyes could see.  
His last words?  
"Shuichi, I have always believed in hope after all."  
  
Shuichi shocked at the last words his robot friend said, he didn't understand what was going on.  
He figured it out.  
  
Kokichi lied to him, maybe because he truly loved him and didn't want to let go of him.  
Kokichi, as confusing as ever, lied for his own sake.  
Kokichi knew who his true soulmate was, but his soulmate wasn't who he loved.  
Trying to change everything, the narrative, the story.  
  
He believed lying was his faith, he didn't care if everyone would hate him.  
He never was selfish with his lies, but his last lie still quite selfish.  
But being selfish isn't so bad.  
  
The short, purple haired boy stayed as the same liar his classmates knew.


End file.
